Erotic Notions
by MaoMi-Chan
Summary: Lady finds herself in an ackward situation when she started having dreams about a certain white haired demon. loving someone she knew she couldn't have, Lady is caught in a tingled web of love, betrayal..a trip to Hawaii? Mainly LxD, and maybe a LITTLE Vx


**Author's note: This is my first Devil May Cry fanfic. I love, LOVE, Dante x Lady. Practically read all the DxL fan fiction on this site. So, I wrote another one. Reviews are LOVED! The more reviews I get, the more motivation I have for writing, the more I'll write, the faster I'll write. Get the hint people? Review please! **

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dante or Lady. They belong to Capcom.

**Exotic Notions**

Chapter one: Annoying Dreams 

She grabbed his head and crush her lips into his, shoving her tongue into his mouth in a demanding fashion. He quickly reciprocated as liquid fire was exchanged in their kiss. A moan escaped her lips as she felt his hand sliding down her abdominal and into her most secret spot. A smirk appeared on his face as he let his finger playfully tease her opening. Thick fluids covered the tips of his fingers; the slimy texture of her cum made his erection even harder.

"s-stop teasing me" the woman moaned,

The man smiled, and then swiftly shoved 3 of his fingers into her, earning him a pleasurable scream from his lover.

He started pumping her with his fingers, slowly at first, but picked up the pace as he repeated shoved his appendage into her.

The woman had all but lost it; she bucked her hips against his hands, tossing and shrieking in lust, begging him to end her torture.

"fuck me, please!" she begged, her short hair covered in sweat and clanged to her face. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Say my name…" the man murmured.

"Oh god.."

"What's my name?" he asked again.

The woman's bucking became more violent as she grabbed the man's shoulder for balance and forcefully thrust her wet opening onto his fingers.

"Oh god.." her voice shuddered, she can feel her stomach tighten. "Oh god, please fuck me, quick… I'm going cum."

"Say my name bitch!" the man ordered huskily, as her rammed his fingers into her again and again, ruthlessly assaulting her womanhood.

"I'm – I ..Ah! "

"SAY IT!"

"Dante!" the woman screamed as she hit orgasm, "oh god DANTE!"

"What?"

Her eyes flew open

" Huh?"

A loud knocking was heard.

"wh- "

"Lady! Open up!" Dante yelled from the other side of her bedroom door, "What's wrong? I heard screaming."

Lady felt her cheeks go red. "n-nothing!" she replied quickly! "Just a nightmare! Go back to bed!"

An annoyed growl was heard from the other side of the door, then the knocking seized.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"You're not touching your eggs."

"I don't feel like eating." Dante replied.

It was five o'clock in the morning, and Dante was in no mood to eat. Hell, he wasn't in the mood to do anything. Lady's raving screams last night woke him from his slumber and he hadn't had any chance to catch any shuteye since. He laid his head on his shoulders and toyed with his food.

"Stop that!" Lady bickered as she knocks his fork with hers. "You fucking got up this early and I was nice enough to make breakfast, now eat it or be in it!"

Dante stared at her. Too tired to think of a witty come back. And even if he did, he doubted that Lady would give a response. Something was off about Lady these days. Her tongue has been sharp as ever, but her comebacks to his daily verbal sexual harassments have been less than satisfactory. Hit-ons and insults aside, the two rarely talked, but these days her words were even less than usual. She avoided his eyes like the plague, and trying to physically comfort her would only earn him no less than three bullets in the skull.

"What? What is it?" she growled, catching his eyes and quickly shifting her gaze to her eggs and toast, "why are you looking at me."

"You're acting funny." He replied honestly. It's no secret that Lady was always a little odd. She's known for packing heat constantly. Her beloved Kalina Ann was usually within a 10-foot radius of her. Her bed had at least 2 guns stashed away somewhere, and Dante had the personal displeasure of being force fed speeding lead after he "accidentally" stumbled into the shower with her. Never the less, these days Lady has been nothing short of odd…even odder than usual.

"I'm not acting funny, it's just your imagination." Lady continued eating her meal, her eyes glued to the table.

"My imagination?" Dante cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Lady replied, her eyes still unmoving.

Dante snickered "well, my imagination must have been running wild, hearing you screaming my name over and over again in the dead of the night."

A slight choking noise emerged from Lady as she coughed lightly at the comment. Dante's smile grew wider.

"So, I wasn't imagining things."

Lady said nothing. Her short chestnut strands shaded her eyes. She had suddenly found her appetite and started scarfing down her food.

"Easy! Easy!" said Dante, "You're turning red."

His comment only made her face blaze brighter. Lady can feel the blood flushing to her head. Determined not to let anything slip, she played off her sudden change of facial color with her fast ingestion of her breakfast. There was no way she was going to let him know about the constant sex dreams that had invaded her sleepless nights. There was no way that she was going to let him know that the reason she's been cleaning her bed sheets so often was because she woke up everyday finding her sheets soaked with cum. And there was DINFINATELY no way she was going to let him know that the reason she been trembling and shaking at night is because of her fantasizing him ruthlessly thrusting into her again and again. She would never hear the end of it.

Dante was a self-claimed sex god. And from what Lady has seen through the months she's lived with him, although she denies it with every bit of her soul, she had to agree. Everything about Dante screamed sex appeal, from his angelic like features, to his chiseled form. Even his clothing screamed, "Fuck me". The half demon wasn't stupid. He was very well aware of his god given looks, and has made it his personal goal to flaunt it as much as possible. And the women love it. They cling to him like barnacles and follow him home on nightly basis. The sound of moaning women and grunts echoed through the newly polished Devil May Cry, piecing Lady's ears as she tried to ignore them while listening to loud rock in the corner of her room. As jealous as she was, she made a promise to herself: no matter how tempting that devil was, she well not become one of his sex toys. She considered Dante a friend, and she wasn't going to throw that away and lower herself to a whore, no matter how much her neithers protested at night.

She looked up, only to lock eyes with Dante. His childish smirk never leaving his face. Lady almost choked again when she saw the wicked gleam in those icy pools of blue. She bit down on her lips hard to maintain composure, but she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

Before she knew it she was staring at a blank seat. The devil somehow maneuvered himself behind her. Strong arms wrapped around her small, lustrous frame. Her body froze. She could feel the heat of his breath teasing her ears, as his platinum strands tickled the side of her neck.

"So," he whispered into her ear, "why did you call my name?"

She stayed silent.

He chuckled and continued to whisper, "were you lonely?" Dante gently bit down on her left earlobe as his voice dropped lower and more huskily. "You know, I would be more than obliged to keep you company."

Her cheeks burned at his proposal. She tried to move her lips to reply but found herself completely incapable of saying anything more than "eh". She grimaced. She wasn't going to be seduced so easily. She didn't know why Dante's tricks affected her like such. Other men have pulled better in her younger days, and she never felt any motivation to return the gesture. So why him? Never the less, she had to reply and reply quickly. Her lack of a sly comeback would cost her dearly. Nothing witty came to her mind. In fact, her mind was a complete blank. The only thing that she could think of is the particular funny feeling stirring in her stomach and the growing wetness between her legs.

Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnng!!!

_THANK GODS!_ Lady jumped at the phone, tripping over the table as she stumbled her way to the main desk. Grasping on to the phone for dear life.

"Hello?" she said weakly, her body still recovering from the stimulation it received from Dante.

Dante looked sheepishly at the girl in front of him. His eyes traveling up and down her creamy legs, moving up to her athletic form and busty top. He smirked to himself as he watch her scratching her head in frustration and nodding repeatedly with the phone sandwiched between her ear and shoulder. The way she stood reminded him of one of those classy secretaries rich men kept in their office. But there was nothing classy about what he wanted to do to her at that particular moment. But he pinched himself as a reminder to keep the snake in the cage. Lady was not a woman to be trampled with. His numerous hit –ons have failed to gain her as his bedmate like it has with other women. He respected her a lot more, considered her as a friend and a reliable partner. And if there's one thing Dante learned in the past few months of living with her, it's that a wrong move could ruin his chances with her for good.

She hangs up the phone and turned around. "Pack your bags, we're going to Hawaii."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

First chapter's done. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know. Second chapter will come soon! . bet chu can't wait huh?


End file.
